


So Pay Attention Now

by exbex



Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: A trip to Ramsford involves a little nostalgia and a chance to passionately re-connect.
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	So Pay Attention Now

Maxwell sprawled on the bed like a starfish. “It still remembers me,” he declared as he reached for a pillow.

“Confession time.” Riley settled into the nearest chair. “I love our estate at Valtoria, but I think Ramsford is possibly my favorite.”

“It is hard to choose between the estate where I fell in love with you and the estate where I get to sleep with the hottest wife on the planet.” Maxwell grinned cheekily at her.

Riley raised an eyebrow. “Whose wife are you having an affair with? And is she interested in allowing me to join your trysts?”

Maxwell rolled to his side. “I was talking about my amazing wife, who rules Valtoria by my side with a fair and just hand, and rules my heart as fairly and justly.”  
“Oh, so I’m not just a sex object to you?” she teased.

“Not just that, no.” His gaze softened. “Confession time. Those few weeks between the Coronation ball and the Engagement Tour were really bittersweet. It was so nice to spend all that time with you, but I thought you’d either end up marrying Liam or decide to hell with it all and go back to the States.”

Riley grimaced, remembering. “I certainly threw a few tantrums and threatened to leave every time I felt like Bertrand was pushing too many of my buttons.”

“You were under a ridiculous amount of stress. Even more than we knew. And I wouldn’t call them tantrums. It’s not as if you were stomping around and throwing things. You were just scolding Bertrand in a mix of Italian, Spanish, and Navajo. Which, honestly, was entertaining.” He paused, then waggled his eyebrows. “And if I’m being honest, kind of hot.”

Riley ducked her head, laughing. “I’m lucky that your brother is the forgiving sort.” She paused, pursing her lips. “Confession time. There is something I didn’t say in the interrogation. I didn’t leave it out deliberately, but it didn’t come up. The year Liam ascended, that Beaumont Bash...I went back to my room and almost called my case officer. I was going to tell her that I was done, to get me back to New York and I would resign.” She paused. “But I just...stood there in indecision. I couldn’t do anything. And there was a part of me that was screaming in my head that I was going to end up in a bad situation. But I just...changed out of my dress and then went back to the party.”

Maxwell shifted to a sitting position and scooted to the edge of the bed. He leaned forward to take his wife’s hand. “I’m glad you didn’t call her. And I’m glad you really sucked at your job.”

She laughed at that, and he placed one hand on her cheek. “You’re so good at the one you have now. You were meant to serve as a duchess Riley.”

He smiled wistfully. “I remember that night. And the day before. I was jealous. Liam had your attention and I thought Drake was the one you were talking about on the Royal Hunt. And all I could think was how there was no way I had a chance, so I needed to get over it.”

“Oh Maxwell….” She bit her bottom lip, her eyes locking on to his. “I would very much like to show you that I’m the one who married up.”

Maxwell bit his bottom lip. “Well…” He paused, searching for the words that would stoke her desire. “I would very much like to remind you of your place.”

Riley responded with a sharp inhalation of breath, and there was no mistaking the lust in her eyes. Maxwell stood, gently tugging on her hand so that she responded in turn. He pulled her close, letting one hand travel down her side to her hip, and then her backside.

“Yes sir,” she breathed.

A giddy smile broke across Maxwell’s face. “Yeah? You want to?”

“I do. So much.”

“I’m super glad. Because your place is definitely under me, begging.”

Riley groaned, pulling Maxwell in for a long kiss. She sighed as she pulled away, her eyes half-closed. 

Maxwell’s eyes widened. “I didn’t bring any handcuffs.”

“Can you borrow a tie from Bertrand?”

“I can, but there’s no safety release latch on a tie.”

Riley’s hands traveled down to his backside, giving it a light squeeze. “You can tie it a bit loosely, so I can slip out of it if I need to tap out.”

Maxwell grinned. “My genius wife.” He kissed her softly before pulling away. “I’ll be right back.”

Maxwell returned in minutes, triumphantly holding up a tie. “I made sure to ask for a silk one.”

“I can’t believe Bertrand has ties that aren’t made of silk.” Riley paused. “What excuse did you give for wanting to borrow one?”

“Oh I told him the truth. He couldn’t get me out of there fast enough.”

Riley laughed. “I don’t believe that Savannah and Bertrand don’t get up to something kinky every now and then.”

Maxwell paused in unbuttoning his shirt. “I love you. Please don’t make me think of my brother in kinky situations.” His smile turned salacious. “Now take off your clothes. Quickly. And then hold out your hands.”

Riley’s breathing quickened as Maxwell wrapped the tie around her wrists, knotting it in loops that held just enough slack to allow her to pull her hands through. Maxwell grinned as he nudged her gently, backing her up to the bed and lowering until she lay flat. She shifted backwards until her fingertips brushed the headboard.

Maxwell crawled onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of Riley’s hips. He leaned down, trailing kisses down her chest, taking each nipple in his mouth in turn, relishing the moan he elicited as he gently sucked. He continued down, taking a circuitous route around her pelvis and kissing the insides of her thighs.

“Maxwell….”

Maxwell straightened, stretching his arms above his head, and grinned at the way Riley’s eyes traveled over his body and she bit her bottom lip. He carefully pulled away from her. “Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered.

Riley rolled to her side, pulling her knees beneath her until she was on all fours, shifting so that she was gripping the headboard with her hands. Maxwell positioned himself behind her and reached between her legs. “You’re so wet,” he murmured, relishing the shiver he elicited as he trailed his tongue along her ear. “Such a cock slut aren’t you?” he teased as he slid inside, gripping her hips and then trailing his hands up her sides to cup her breasts.

“Maxwell, please.” Riley gasped as he slowly thrust into her.

“Oh Babe, my hands are occupied right now.” He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. 

“Please Sir. I’ll do anything.” She pleaded.

“I have you exactly where I want you though Love. And if I let you come you’d stop begging. And begging is exactly what I want you to do right now.” He took her nipple between thumb and forefinger and squeezed.

Riley’s moan shook Maxwell’s resolve. “Oh Riley,” he gasped as he slowly slid one hand down her abdomen. It took only seconds to bring her over the edge, and he clapped his free hand over her mouth, lest she wake the entire house.

**

Maxwell smirked as he hung the still knotted tie on Bertrand and Savannah’s bedroom door knob. Bertrand would glower at him the next morning at breakfast, and Savannah would be trying to suppress her laughter.

He returned to the guest room to find Riley sitting in front of the vanity, drawing a comb carefully through her freshly washed hair.

“I love watching you comb your hair. And pin it up. And take it down.” 

Riley gave him a shy smile. “I wonder if you would have liked me when I was in high school and college. I kept my hair short, and I would put it in this faux hawk. I sported an androgynous look for years.”

“Hmm,” Maxwell settled on the bench next to her, sliding one hand around her waist. “I’m picturing it, and...yeah, you’re hot. I would have pined from afar, because there was no way I ever would have believed such a cool girl could be into me.” He leaned in to place a kiss to her cheek. “Not much different from now.”

“I was not cool back then. Still not as cool as you think I am.”

Maxwell pulled her closer. “You are exactly as cool as I think you are. Because I choose you, Riley Zane. And I have never regretted, not for a moment, asking you to come to Cordonia.” 

He watched in the mirror as Riley bit her lip. “Not once?” she asked.

“Not once. Not even post Spyleygate.” He took one of her hands in his and brushed his lips over the back of it. “You’re still the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Riley rested her head on his shoulder. “Well, I won’t question you then, since you’re so wise.”

Maxwell grinned. “I don’t think anyone else has ever called me wise.”

She gave his hand a squeeze. “Well, you know, if you’re a jester, you’re definitely a Feste sort. And anyone who can’t see that is the real fool.”


End file.
